Field
The described technology generally relates to a foldable display.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, flexible display panels including a display unit formed on a flexible substrate and foldable displays including such flexible display panels have been undergoing active research and development. Certain foldable displays include a flexible display panel and a housing supporting the flexible display panel in which the housing includes a hinge structure. The screen of foldable displays can be bent or can be folded in half, in thirds or in quarters.
When a foldable display is repeatedly folded and unfolded, stress is concentrated in a bending region. Accordingly, as the deformation rate of the materials in the flexible display panel exceeds their tolerance limits due to repeated folding, plastic deformation occurs. This results in a permanent deformation making it is difficult to display images without distortion in the bending region. Furthermore, the location of the bending region in the standard foldable display is fixed, resulting in accelerated deformation due to continuous fatigue being applied to the same region.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only intended to facilitate the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.